Various industries include a large amount of industrial equipment at multiple locations. For example, power generation, oil and gas, and other industries may use large compressors, heat transfer equipment, or other equipment at multiple sites to perform various operations. Equipment used at multiple sites may be referred to as “fleet-wide assets.” Scheduled and unscheduled maintenance of fleet-wide assets can result in significant production deferment and impact profitability and cost.